Sprinkler systems may be employed as a fire suppression measure. A sprinkler head may include a thermally responsive mechanism that operates so that when a fire causes a temperature limit to be reached, the sprinkler head will open and dispense fire extinguishing fluid. In general, fire suppression systems must meet stringent safety standards. Certain fire system standards dictate the placement and spacing of sprinkler heads.